


On Cloud Nine

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Breeding Bench, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Free Use, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Free Use, Double Penetration (one hole), Double Penetration (two holes), Three (or more) some, Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Countess de Stael, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	On Cloud Nine

Dandelion loved his heats. He generally loved anything involving sex, but sex during his heat was, in his opinion, the best.

He had a slew of lovers, rarely spending his heat with the same person twice in a row, thanks to his nomadic lifestyle (Geralt being the exception, not just because it was practical, as his traveling companion, but also because the man was a good fuck). But one of his favorites, that he returned to more often than most, was the Countess de Stael.

_She_ knew how to spoil an omega and unlike Geralt she wasn’t shy about a crowd. And - as much as Dandelion enjoyed having one lover to dote over him during his heat - sometimes he just wanted to be absolutely defiled by an entire group.

Enter the Countess’ parties.

Dandelion was bent over a padded breeding bench, his ankles and wrists bound with soft silken ropes. He was absolutely at their mercy, and the thought alone made slick run in rivulets down his legs.

A blindfold over his eyes kept him on edge, but he could tell the man in front of him was an alpha, but he wasn’t sure about the one that was currently playing with his ass.

His jaw was stretched wide as the alpha slowly thrust into his throat. He could feel the man’s knot just beginning to flare, and the thought made his cock even harder. Dandelion sucked greedily on the cock in his throat as he felt the man behind him lining up with his slick hole.

When the man entered him, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to throw himself forward to gag on the cock in his mouth, but he also wanted to press back, to force the man behind him as deep as possible. But, tied to a breeding bench, he couldn’t exactly have done either.

The man in his mouth finally knotted and Dandelion choked, spluttering and coughing around the protrusion. The man behind him didn’t slow down, and Dandelion felt something else, another presence.

_Oh fuck yes_ , was his last rational thought as he suddenly had two men pounding into his ass. The thought alone was enough to make him orgasm, even without having his cock touched.

Losing himself in bliss Dandelion allowed his mind to float, unable to focus on anything as the brutal treatment continued. If he were with Geralt the Witcher would have stopped after his orgasm and fed him treats and wine. But that wasn’t the point of the party, and the only treat Dandelion was going to get was semen.

Thankfully, that was all he wanted at the moment.


End file.
